final_destination_moviefandomcom-20200214-history
Nora Carpenter
Nora Carpenter is one of the survivors in Final Destination 2. She is the mother of Tim Carpenter. Nora resides somewhere in New York. Nora is a widow living alongside her son Tim. She and her son have a special bond with each other after her husband died four years prior the accident. Nora was the third survivor to die. Final Destination 2 When Kimberly Corman suffers a premonition of the pile up, she wound up blocking traffic, as well as several other motorists. Nora was busy wondering what was going on when the crash occurred, surprising her son and herself. After the crash, she and her son were interrogated and released from custody. Nora didn't believe the survivors when they said the survivors of Flight 180 died one by one, and it's just like what's happening to them. Nora called what they were saying as "crap" and later told her somewhat concerned son that it is not true, and some people just need some 're-wiring'. The next day, she and her son went to a dentist's office for a routine check-up, where Tim became another one of Death's victims once he was crushed by a glass pane. After his death, Nora became devastated, no longer caring whether or not she died. She later went to plan Tim's funeral after the meeting in Officer Thomas Burke's apartment. Death Nora was standing in an elevator with Eugene Dix and an old man carrying prosthetic limbs when Officer Burke called her phone. Startled, she dropped it, bending down to pick it up. Burke told her that a "man with hooks" was going to kill her, scared by the old man, unaware that her hair was caught on the prosthetic limbs. As she walked forward, the hooks held her back and restrained her from moving, causing her to panic. Although Eugene and the man try to untangle her hair, she runs out the elevator. Her head is jerked around and the doors slam on her neck, slowly moving up to the next floor. Nora screams as the elevator slowly goes up. Her fingernails leaves scratch marks on the elevator doors. "Oh, my God! Oh, my God!" shouts Nora. She continues yelling and screaming for help. Due to Clear Rivers pressing the down button on the elevator moments ago, Nora's body is lifted into the air as she struggles to get out. Eugene tried to open the door buttons, but they spark, burning his hand. The elevator gets stuck because her head is pinned under the ceiling of the other floor and continues to move up, pressing down on Nora's neck. "Help me!" screams Nora. While Eugene and the old man pull Nora's head inward, Clear and survivor, Kat Jennings pull Nora's body outward from the lift. As Kat, Clear, Eugene and the old man desperately try to get her free, the elevator continues to jerk upwards, forcing Nora to cough up blood. Nora screams in pain. "I don't want to die!" pleads Nora. Seconds later, the elevator cuts Nora's neck, decapitating her. Clear and Kat fall onto the ground with Nora's corpse.